


Moon Queen

by ami_ven



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: It was late, but Usagi couldn’t sleep.





	Moon Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "big & round"

It was late, but Usagi couldn’t sleep.

There wasn’t any particular reason – there were no tests to worry about, no evils to fight the next day – but she still felt restless. After tossing and turning for a few more minutes, Usagi got up and went outside. The moon was full, shining silvery cool down on the earth, and she stood, just looking at it.

She had lived there, once. If Luna was right, if the Earth stayed safe, she would live there again. Someday, she would be Queen. 

Looking up at the pearly silver orb, she could almost believe it.

THE END


End file.
